


Amor Culebras

by alec_victorian27



Series: Amor Culebras [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kidnapping, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_victorian27/pseuds/alec_victorian27
Summary: Emerald gets kidnapped from a gas station in Texas by the Gecko Brothers. Richie seems to want something more from her. Seth just wants to make his money be gone.





	1. I Am A Hostage?! WTF!

**Author's Note:**

> This is work of fiction. It follows the TV series somewhat closely. I don't own any of the characters. Please to do copy and claim as your own. Please pm me if you would like to use it for non-nefarious reasons.

_***I do not own the characters and thus this a work of fiction*** _

I walked into the gas station to buy a drink. Only to hear the tell-tale click of a gun cocking next to my head.  
"Wrong gas station, princess," a husky voice said.  
My eyes flowed the gun, revolver, back to a man I had just heard about on the news. About a handsome thief named Seth Gecko. I knew my bad day just got significantly worse.  
"Richie, take her and put her out of sight, " he called behind him.  
Richard or "Richie" as he was known as was the younger brother to Seth. He was also the brain who cracked the safes in banks of which they robbed a lot of.  
"Come on," he said. "Nice and easy."  
Seth pulled my arm and put the revolver behind my head. My eyes fell on Richie. He was more handsome than his older brother, but I couldn't really focus on that at the moment. He points another gun in my direction and signaled to walk towards him. I let out a breath and took the four steps that closed the gap between him and I. Once in his reach his big, warm hand wrapped roughly around my arm and pulled me towards the back of the gas station.  
To be honest I wasn't entirely sure I would live to see the end of the day if I did anything against them. They weren't known to murder unless they were forced into a corner. I stood a better chance of getting out of this alive as long as I did everything they told me to do.  
"Hands," Richie ordered.  
I looked at the floor and raise my hands. He put several layers of duct tape on them. I really didn't want to give him any reason to hurt me.  
"Look at me," he snapped harshly.  
I raised my head quickly and met two very distinctive beautiful blue eyes.  
_Crap_ , I thought.  
I have a soft spot for blue eyes. This was not the time to be thinking about how gorgeous he was.  
"Quiet or Lights out, got it?" He said waving his gun near my head.  
I nodded taking a deep breath. He turned me around and pushed me gently towards the drinks in the refrigerated area at the back of the gas station. He gently pushed on my shoulder to make me sit. Then walked back to end of the aisle. I could feel my heart slow down. All I had to do was sit quietly and I could go home. Not a hard task.  
It was then that I noticed the Ranger on the floor bleeding from a shot in his chest. How I missed that in the first place was beyond my current comprehension. I knew I was in real deep shit. I had no room for error. I looked up at Richie astonished.  
"See, he didn't listen and that's what happened," Richie said with a menacing smile on his face. "You're not going to make me do that, are you?"  
I shook my head no.  
"Good girl," he said.  
Of course, I would be the one to find out that the younger Gecko brother is batshit psycho. Beautiful and crazy. Just my luck.  
"Richie, all good?" asked Seth.  
I almost forgot he was there.  
"All peachy," he said giving me the crazy-eyed smile again.  
I heard the door open again and this time things would spiral quickly out of control. I saw Richie go on high alert. I put my head down and prayed to whatever higher power would hear me. The cashier interrupted me by shooting Richie in his hand. The blood hit me in the face. I froze when he fell back and his head hit my knees. He seems in a trance or something. Those beautiful blue eyes were glassy and distant.  
I looked from his eyes to his hand that had a gaping hole in it. Seth was in the background yelling. I heard 'grab' and 'hostage' before I was yanked to my feet by Richie with his good hand. His arm came around my waist and his cologne filled the air around me. I knew I was being used as a shield. There was another Ranger pointing a gun in my direction.  
"Let her go!" the Ranger shouted.  
He really wasn't in a position to negotiate my freedom. Richie had the gun pointed at my head again. My heart thundered in my chest. I could see Seth not far from us. He had the entryway blocked. I knew that either I made it out of the gas station or no one was. The Ranger was still arguing with Seth.  
"She gets a bullet if you don't lower your weapon, Ranger," said Richie.  
I was really worried that the Ranger would try to play hero and get me killed. He seemed to be thinking hard. His partner was telling him not to sacrifice me. I was still trying to figure out how he wasn't dead already. That's when I saw Ranger lowering himself and his weapon to the floor.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Richie dragged me with him to the entryway. Seth was already pulled up with the car door open and waiting. I was pushed in and Richie followed behind me. The car fishtailed and I was thrown into Richie's lap. I heard him grunt from taking my full weight against his chest.  
"Ow!" I heard Richie gasp.  
"Sorry!" Seth yelled.  
The car righted itself and I realized that I was sitting on the injured hand. I quickly shifted into the area between them. Then I looked at Richie then Seth.  
"Seth," I heard Richie snap.  
"What?!" He retorted.  
"What now?" He said gesturing to me.  
"Fuck if I know," he started. "Cut the tape. She can nurse your hand Mr. Genius."  
I looked at Richie and put my hands up so he could cut the tape. He sighed angrily and pulled out a weird looking white handled knife. I stared at his face so I wouldn't freak out with a knife in the general vicinity. He cut the tape and left me to pull it off. I did.  
"You ever treated a gunshot wound before?" he asked when I looked at him again.  
"No," I said softly.  
He raised his eyebrows in a quick motion.  
"Cut off a part of this shirt and tie it around my hand," he said handing me the knife and a shirt.  
I quickly did as he said and gave him back the knife. He and his brother exchanged a look I didn't understand.  
"The princess has a brain," I heard Seth say.  
"Princess has a name, Seth," Richie said sounding offended.  
"No shit Sherlock," Seth quipped."Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
"No, but we kidnapped her. We could at least ask her, her name," Richie said absently rubbing his injured hand.  
"Emerald," I said quietly.  
"What?" they said.  
"My name is Emerald. Or Eme, for short," I said after taking a breath.  
"Seth, we stole a precious gem," Richie chuckled.  
I saw Seth smile out of the corner of my eye. Great! They found my name amusing.  
"Well, Eme. If you're a good girl you will make it through this without getting hurt," Richie said putting his arm around me.  
His cologne and blood smell surrounded me. I shivered without being able to stop myself.  
"Don't be scared." Richie laughed, leaning closer. "I don't bite. Hard"  
He looked like the poster child for crazy with that grin on his face.  
"Richie, knock it off," Seth snapped.  
I got the sense that there was some kind of double meaning that I didn't catch. I mentally wasn't entirely realizing how much danger I was possibly in.  
"What?" Richie asked in a half-joking manner.  
His arm was still around my shoulder. I tuned out their conversation because I was busy enjoying his warmth. I didn't realize they were talking to me until Richie said my name and turned my head to face him.  
"Emerald, you in there?" He asked.  
I blinked slowly coming back to planet Earth.  
"Yeah," I said quietly.  
"Good," he said and opened the car door.  
It was then that I realized we had stopped at a hotel.  
"Let's go," he said holding out of his hand.


	2. Psycho Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting kidnapped Emerald has to survive with Richie and Seth. Richie seems to have other ideas on his mind.

_***I do not own the characters and thus this a work of fiction*** _

I grabbed Richie’s hand and felt his hand tighten around my wrist. I looked down at it and then at him.

“Just in case you decide to run,” he said.“We wouldn’t want our precious emerald to get lost.”

The door slamming behind me made me jump. Seth came into view.

“You two play nice while I get us a room. Ok?” He said.

Richie locked eyes with his brother then turned to me. He raised an eyebrow at me. He stowed his gun and replaced it with the weird knife. He let go of my wrist and put his arm around my waist. In a gesture that would have passed as us being a couple to others. He slid the knife backward so the handle would be hidden in the sleeve of his suit coat and the blade behind his hand. The moment his finger grazed my skin and an electronic shock run through my spine. I had to play it off as a shiver.

“I know what you really are,” he said in a whisper.

“What?” I asked confused.

We stopped abruptly and the knife dug into my skin.

“Don’t play dumb,” he growled in my ear.

He urged me forward. Using the motion to hide his face in my hair. I saw the camera not long after. Once out of view he moved away from my ear. We had arrived in the lobby. We were standing behind Seth. He handed me the hotel key card and we walked out and to our room. When Seth closed the door Richie pushed me to sit on the only bed.

“Richie, don’t do anything to her. We don’t need any more bodies,” said Seth.

“Relax, brother,” he said plopping on the bed.

He seemed tired. In more than one way.

“Are you going to kill me?” I asked without realizing I spoke.

It went silent for a few seconds. They just looked at each other.

“That depends. Do we have a reason to?” asked Seth placing the revolver on the only table.

“No,” I said.

“Don’t believe her,” Richie said.

“Not that monster shit again, Richie,” Seth snapped.

“Monster shit? She’s a demon, Seth. You just can’t see it,” Richie responded half asleep.

“I’m not a demon. I don’t know what you think I am, but I’m not a demon,” I snapped.

“Really? Prove it!” Richie quipped sitting up.

He was about an inch away from me.

“How?” I asked.

“Say ‘Set me free’,” he said.

I honestly didn’t know what he was after, but I didn’t have anything to lose.

“Set me free,” I repeated.

His eyes seemed to clear. He didn’t move away from me.

“She’s not a demon,” he said slowly looking away to meet his brother’s eyes.

“Really?” Seth said sarcastically.

He threw his hands up in frustration. Richie turned back to me. I looked at my thighs. The crazy blue eyes were practically screaming for me to get lost in them. The resistance only lasted until Seth left to get food. I couldn’t understand what the hell was so…drawing about them. I mean he was crazy. I should be trying to run, not imagining what his lips would taste like.

 _OH MY GOD!_ , I thought frantically.

I physically turned myself away from him. Needing put a small amount of distance between us. He tried to turn my head to his again. I bowed my head suddenly bursting into tears. He let go of me and went into the bathroom. I didn’t think to get up and run. I sat there crying like a baby.

“Emerald,” Richie called from the bathroom.

I snapped my head up without much thought. Going into the bathroom. He standing there shirtless with clean bandages and a bottle of vodka set out. My eyes really wanted to focus on my captor’s chest. However, I was sure that wasn’t why I was called in there.

“Would you mind cleaning this?” he asked.

He sounded so tired. The nurturing part of me really wanted to let him lay in my lap and pass out for a little while. Something told me that wasn’t going to happen. At least not the way my imagination was trying to put it together.

I gently unwrapped the cloth that was currently on his hand. He handed me the bottle of vodka after he took a sip. I tipped the bottle and watched the alcohol hit the hole in his flesh. The mirror showed me that he didn’t flinch. He just stared at me. I became hyper-focused on the task at hand and didn’t look up. I was afraid that the whole Stockholm Syndrome would start at that moment. He ushered me out so he could take a shower.

Seth walked back in with food and looked at me.

“What happened?” he asked in a worried tone.

“Oh, he had me clean his wound,” I said.

“That’s all?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said and sat back on the bed.

Seth handed me a bag of food. “I got you a salad.”

“Thank you,” I said looking up at him.

It went silent again until Richie exited the bathroom. I told myself not to look, but my baser instincts got the better of me. I turned into the blushing teenager I used to be before I knew how evil men could be. He was standing in a towel, dripping wet hair, and no glasses. He didn’t seem to notice me practically drooling in my half eaten salad. They started talking or arguing to more specific and it was like my head was under water. I couldn’t hear any of it. The trance broke when he knelt in front me. The heat coming off him and the soap scent that mixed with his natural one overwhelmed my senses.

“Richie, do you need some alone time?” Seth asked sarcastically.

“I didn’t know I could make a woman her color blush like that,” he said smiling devilishly.

My brain came back to reality and I faked a cough so I could break the eye contact.

“Fucking Christ, Richie,” Seth said getting up and dropping the third bag of food on his head. “Eat. Your. Food.”

I used that opportunity to stand up and almost run into the bathroom. Almost knocking Richie over in the process. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. I was losing my mind. I needed to recollect myself. I closed my eyes and reached for a towel or something to wipe my face. I picked up the first thing that my hand touched.

When I opened them I saw the article of clothing that I was holding: his boxers. I jumped and almost slipped on condensation on the floor. I regained my balance and found a towel and quickly dried my face. I left the bathroom and faced a still not dressed Richie and a version of Seth that I hadn’t seen yet. The Jester.

“She returns,” he said.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. Richie laughed loudly. The bottle of vodka held in one hand. The other was behind his head as he was posed in a lying position. I literally wanted to curl up and stop existing at that moment. They were getting drunk or at least Richie was. Seth was just babysitting. I really needed Richie to put clothes on so I could stay sane. My heart and lady parts needed a reprieve from his male essence.

I took a seat in the chair furthest from both of them. I looked out the window to distract myself. I didn’t think I would last long if Richie got a hold of me. Death would be the furthest thing from his mind. That was the part that scared me, but also excited me.

“Richie, get dressed,” Seth said hitting his brother’s leg.

“Why?” He laughed.

“Because, boy genius, there’s a woman in the room,” he snapped leaning over and taking the bottle away from Richie.

“She’s enjoying the view,” he said.

I forced myself to keep looking out the window and remember how to breathe.

“Moron, just put some fucking clothes on,” Seth said.

I heard Richie get up with a grunt and stomp towards the bathroom. Seth put the bottle down in front of me. I looked up at him questioningly.

“It will settle your nerves. And I don’t have to watch him get stupid drunk,” he said.

I hesitated before taking a swig. Vodka and I don’t usually mix well. It burned going down, but I welcomed that. Richie wasn’t done tormenting me. He comes out of the bathroom with just his pajama pants on. He still didn’t have his glasses on and his hair, now half dry, fell into his face. He threw me a sexy smile almost making me choke.

“I’m still here,” Seth said waving his hands in the air.

The movement helped me swallow the rest of the bottle’s contents.

“Damn,” Richie breathed out. “That was hot.”

I hadn’t realized Seth also paid me a compliment by whistling.

“Sorry,” I said quietly, setting the bottle down awkwardly.

“No more alcohol for either of you two,” Seth ordered parental-like.

Richie walked to the other side of the table and put his clothes in the bag by the door. Then sat directly across from me. Seth looked at him and went into the bathroom as if he had given up trying to keep Richie in check. I turned back to the window. Just as I did he ran his fingers over my hand. I almost jumped out of my skin. The alcohol had slowed my response.

“Trying to seduce me, are you?” Richie asked.

“No, why?” I asked.“You’re not going to let me go any time soon.”

“Well, I’m glad you realize that,” he said rubbing small circles into the back of my hand.

I forced myself to pull my hand away. I don’t know how I thought that would stop him from continuing, but I could at least say that I tried. He grabbed my hand before I could fully escape his touch. He pulled my hand towards him, uncurling my fingers and held them to his lips. Gently sliding his lips over each knuckle. All the while staring me down.

 _I seriously am never drinking Vodka again!_ , I reminded myself.

His lips felt warm. The touch didn’t feel bad. I knew this was not a good position to be in with my captors. However, I was now in a delicate situation I couldn’t get out of. Richie’s eyes never left mine. At some point, Seth came out of the bathroom. I didn’t have the ability to look his direction. He said something, but I didn’t hear it. I don’t think Richie did either.

There seemed to be a wall between us and the rest of the world. It wasn’t until Seth snapped his fingers in front of our faces that I was able to snap out of it.

“Are you two lovebirds here on planet Earth?” asked Seth sarcastically.

Richie did one last run of his lips across my knuckles before he let my hand go.

“We were having a moment, Seth,” he said giving his brother an annoyed look. “Is that a problem?”

Seth answered his question by hitting him on the back of the head. I couldn’t really speak. I was so deep in trouble. Those psycho blue eyes had me in a trap. And there was no escape.

“Stop trying to get laid,” retorted Seth. “After we get to Mexico you can bang whoever you want.”

“Wait, what?” I blurted out.

They both looked at me like I had grown another head.

“Yes, princess, we’re going to Mexico,” said Seth.

Then my brain caught up with my situation. They were wanted men and notorious bank robbers. Of course, they would be going to Mexico. They just stole 30 million in bonds. Mexico was a long, but short drive from here. Long if you are a wanted fugitive, short is you’re traveling for fun away from Texas.

“Right, fugitives…” I said more to myself than to them.

“Did you fry her brain?” Seth asked.

Richie shrugged in a smug manner and a cocky smile. I kicked him in the shin. He chuckled.

“Aww, did I hit a nerve?” Richie joked.

I was starting to feel the confidence from the Vodka and flipped him the bird.

“You wish, baby,” He said.

“Fuck, knock it off,” said Seth.

I gave him an evil glare. He made a kissy face back. Seth grabbed a beer and walked outside. As I needed a break from both of them I went into the bathroom. I needed to pee and think about my current situation.

I would have to go to Mexico with two fugitives. How? That was the part that was the scariest. I didn’t have a passport. I doubt they could use theirs even if they did have them. It was as I was washing my hands that there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” I said quickly opening the door.

Richie was looming in the doorway. With a very crazy look on his face.

“I need the bathroom,” he said.

I went to slide by him and his arm came up to block my path. I looked at him again. Those blues were very dangerous looking. I felt an immediate need to back up and hide, which is exactly what I started to do. He pushed forward, like an animal. In any other situation, this would be a perfect time to admire his muscles moving under his skin, but I was frightened by the tenseness in them. Also what exactly that meant for me in this tiny hotel bathroom. I kept backing up until I hit the lip of the sink. He loomed over me. Eyes on fire.

“Richie?” I whispered, scared.

It was like he couldn’t hear me. I didn’t see the knife until it was pointed at my face. I looked at him, not sure what to say to get his attention. He seemed to be seeing something I wasn’t. He wanted to eradicate it, or me, from existence.

The knife slide against my skin. I turned my head away, not wanting to see him actually do it.

“Richie, whatever it is you see, it’s not real. I am not going to do anything to you,” I said calmly.

“Oh, yeah, and why should I believe you?” he growled.

“I haven’t done anything to harm you, right? I did everything you have asked,” I said evenly.

“It’s just a trick,” he started. “You’re trying to lure me by gaining my confidence.”

“Why? I didn’t know who you were until I was held hostage at the gas station,” I said.

He grabbed my face and turned it towards his. Forcing me to look at him. He stared for a long time. After what felt like an eternity he let go of my face and looked away. He placed the knife on the counter. I could see his jaw clench and unclench. Like he was working through something in his head.

“Richie?” I called.

He turned back to me. I was pretty sure Seth had walked in and was looking for us. Then I saw the evil smile come across his face. The kind that told he was up to something. He leaned forward.

“Richie—“

He captured my lips as Seth come into view. I protested for a split second before his fingers slide against my hip bone. My eyes closed and I stopped thinking. His lips felt soft and warm. Also, very demanding. He was trying to deepen the kiss. I don’t think I had enough oxygen going to my brain because I let his long and lovely tongue invade my mouth. The kiss was starting me make me lightheaded. I heard a whistle come from Seth and my eyes opened lazily.

“Richie, seriously? Do I have to muzzle you?” Seth snorted.

Richie reluctantly broke the kiss but kept me pinned where I was. He sighed as he looked at me. I avoided his eyes.

“She was enjoying it,” he said smiling.

I really wanted to disappear at that moment. There was no way I could forget the kiss happened.

“Get dressed. I found our way into Mexico,” Seth said.

I waited for Richie to move away from me before I put my hand over my heart and slid to the floor.

“What the hell did you do to her?” I heard Seth ask chuckling.

I didn’t need to look to know the face that was being made by Richie. He was enjoying the fact that he could have that effect on me. I wanted to hit him, but the Vodka was making the whole “standing up” a little harder to do. Seth came to my rescue though, laughing the whole time. I leaned on him until he got me to the bed. My world started to spin a little more than usual.

“Well, our precious cargo is a little tipsy,” Seth said.

I was able to sit straight up.

“It’s Richie’s fault,” I stammered.

Seth turned to his brother, who was back into his suit, “I agree.”

Richie shrugged while putting his gun in a waistband.

“How are we getting to Messhico?” I slurred.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

“You and Richie we supposed to help trap a family that came in an RV,” said Seth. “However, now it will just be Richie.”

“So, we’re family-nappin,” I said giggling.

Now they both laughed at me. I was definitely drunk. I hadn’t eaten much so the alcohol didn’t have anything to absorb it.

“I’m glad you are on board,” said Seth. “Richie, can you handle her and do the usual routine?”

“You’re not serious?” he asked.

“Yes, genius, you got her drunk,” he said.

I smiled. I was drunk enough to be petty, so I wasn’t afraid of what might trigger him. He sighed and gave me an evil glare. I stuck my tongue out at him. Seth rolled his eyes.

“Can we get this started? It’s not like we have a whole lotta time,” said Seth.

Richie walked over and grabbed me by the arm. “You being drunk might work to our advantage.”

With that, we exited the hotel room.


	3. We're One Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving Richie. Emerald and the Fuller family have to get along in the RV. While Richie wants to kill everyone minus his brother and Scott is trying to play hero.

_***I do not own the characters and thus this a work of fiction*** _

Once outside I was guided down the steps. Of which, I almost fell down. The alcohol was doing a number on me and Seth couldn’t help but laugh. Richie just wanted me to be to able to stand up straight.

“Jesus, you’re a lightweight,” said Seth.

We found the hotel room the family was in and Richie held me like I was a rag doll. I wasn’t really aware of a lot after that. They made me the scapegoat to get in and after that Seth pushed in hitting the father in the nose with the butt of the revolver.

“The man said shut your fucking mouth,” said Seth.

I was put in a chair and I kinda was in and out until Seth shook me and gave me water. I drank as much as I could and went in and out of consciousness. That’s when Richie grabbed me by the arm again and walked to the door with an Asian kid that I don’t remember seeing before. I felt the gun to my head and Richie say: “Do anything and she gets a bullet for you, got it?”

There was another girl off in the distance behind us that I caught a glimpse of as I was dragged out of the door. The Asian kid looked like he was going do something stupid when I caught his gaze. We were at the stairs when Richie stopped, gripping my arm hard enough to leave a mark. I winced.

Here is where my consciousness slipped and I faltered and Richie used that to scare the boy, Scott, I heard him say. That seemed to keep him in line and he led the way down the stairs. We followed behind. Again I almost fell on the stairs. I heard Richie swear and I chuckled like a college sorority girl.

That got a small chuckled out of Scott. We were halfway to the RV when I grabbed Richie arm holding the gun. I put the other hand over my mouth.

“Do _not_ puke on me,” he said as he led me to the grassy area near the building.

Once there I threw up. Scott gagged and Richie waved him to come over. He put his gun in his waistband. Then pulled my long blue-black hair out of harm’s way. Scott seemed to more worried about my safety than the fact that he had a perfect chance to escape. When I could finally stop dry heaving, I latched on to Richie and we made it to the RV.

The father was in the driver seat.

“Is she going to be alright?” he asked.

I gave him a thumbs up.

“Peachy,” Richie chimed behind me.

He closed the door and put me in the closest seat to the bathroom. I heard part of the conversation between the father and Richie. He said something about having Katie-cakes for dessert. I didn’t know what that was put I didn’t think it was anything good. Then the RV started moving and then I heard Richie get out.

I heard Scott come back to me. He started spinning a plan and I held my hand to make him stop.

“Just do what they say, kid, they will kill that girl and the rest of us if we even attempt it. Just let things play out,” I said.“Richie is wilder than his brother, don’t push your luck .”

“Scott, she’s right –”

We heard gunshots and yelling. After about ten minutes Richie came back on with the girl. About a minute later to there was a thud on the roof and sounds of a fight and someone fell off. There were knocks on the back window and Richie ordered the father to drive and he did. Richie sat with the two teens and kept the gun pointed at them. I need sleep. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I heard a commotion and opened my eyes to see Seth wrestling the gun from Richie. I focused on Richie’s eyes and they were glassy again. He looked like he was a wild animal.

“Sit,” said Seth.

I groggily stood up. I walked over to them.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Richie is seeing shit again,” said Seth.

“And Scott tried to be a hero,” said Richie.

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. I didn’t really think the kid would listen to my advice before, but I had to try.

“Richie,” I called.

He looked at me, as did everyone else. He clearly looked on edge. Someone, other than Seth, needed to get him to settle for a bit. I wasn’t entirely sure I knew what to do, but I had to try keeping him from killing everyone. Kate seemed to understand what I was doing and gave me a hopeful look.

“I’m not crazy,” he started. “They are demons.”

“No one said you were,” I said.“Come sit with me, and explain what you see.”

“He doesn’t need his head shrunk,” said Seth.

I glared at him. “Do I look like a doctor? No? Then let him talk to me and maybe he can feel less like he’s cornered.”

“Fine,” Seth said exasperatedly.

I went and sat and couch section of the RV. I patted the spot next to me. He seemed a little thrown off by this and hesitated before sitting down.

“I am not crazy,” he says again.

“OK, then tell me what happened,” I said.

Those blue eyes seemed to stabilize a little. He looked at me for a very long minute then sighed.

“The father and kids are demons. They will kill us if we don’t do something about it,” he said like he was talking about the weather.

“Demons? How do you know that?” I asked.

“I see through their human disguise,” he said.

“So you see their true form,” I said starting to realize he wasn’t really crazy.

“The dude is clearly on something,” Scott piped up.

I glared at him, “And I could say the same thing about you brandishing a gun. I told you that wouldn’t work. These two are professional bank robbers. No teenager is going to instill fear in them. You’re lucky Seth kept his end of the deal. He didn’t have to.”

Scott seemed to understand just what he was up against and decided to be quiet.

“Anyone else want to share their unnecessary opinion?” I asked.

Seth raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Scott just let her try, OK?” said Kate.

Scott sighed and sat back in his seat. Kate smiled at me. Good, now I didn’t have to worry about him. I turned back to Richie. He seemed generally unbothered.

“Please continue, Richie,” I said.

“They are watching us, they will make a move against us,” Richie reiterated.

“Who told you this?” I asked.

“She did,” he said pointing to Kate.

She didn’t speak, but I knew it was almost impossible for her to be the one sending this kind of message to him. Having been in Kate’s shoes earlier today I knew she hadn’t actually told him anything.

“Describe who told you that I was a demon,” I said.

“She was white, long wavy dark hair, and she calls me Richard, instead of Richie,” he said.

“Does she look like me or more like Kate?” I asked.

“Older than Kate, but she is tanner than Kate. She’s not as dark as you,” he said. “She has an accent.”

“Have you heard it before, the accent?” I asked.

“Yes, sounds Hispanic,” he said.“This isn’t going to help us stay alive with these demons. We know too much.”

“Richie, look at Scott and Kate,” I said. “Do you really think that they can do anything right now?”

He looked at her then back at me.

“They’re acting,” he said.

“Has Kate done anything to you?” I asked.

I was starting to see that women triggered the message and visions.

“She distracted me, by getting me to pray so Scott could shoot me in the head,” he said.

“Why do you think that?” I asked. “Seth is one they would want to take out first.”

That really wasn’t the case, but I had to give him an anchor.

“Why?” Richie asked.

“He’s the leader, right? If they take him out they outnumber you,” I said.

I could see the wheels turning in his head. Putting it all together.

“She told me they were demons, though,” he said.

He sounded unsure. I put my hand on his knee.

“I think she’s trying to communicate with you something about herself,” I said.

“Why?” Richie asked.

“You have something within you that she needs,” I said.

“How do I know you’re not trying to trick me?” He asked.

“I am a college dropout, who was studying psychology, mythology and the like,” I said. “I read a lot about stuff like this. You are what they would classify as a medium. One that has a mission to complete.”

He seemed to be surprised at that. I looked at Seth, who seemed to think I was full of surprises.

“I told you I wasn’t a doctor,” I said. “However, Richie needs you to stop second-guessing him. Just trust that he sees these demons. Women trigger the vision. I would suggest not taking any more hostages that are female or he will be more unruly then he is now. And no one call him crazy, that doesn’t help.”

Richie seemed pleased with that and say back. He put his hand on mine and squeezed it. I gave him a quick smile. I don’t really know if this conversation would help, but I knew he needed an ally. He let go of my hand and sat back. He almost seemed calmer now that he could understand more about what was going on in his head. I had a feeling that getting to Mexico was more important. Especially if these visions were any indication. I also was sure that the woman he was seeing was there. Once they meet the visions would stop. Then whatever she was we would be able to see too. That was the bad part.

Richie then looked at me.

“What?” I asked.

“Are we going to talk about that kiss?” he whispered.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. “There isn’t much to talk about.”

“Really?” he said leaning closer.

That was really unnerving, but I didn’t move away. I still felt the alcohol in my system. I didn’t want him to have the satisfaction of making me vulnerable again.

“What exactly do we need to talk about?” I asked.

“Do you always let random men stick their tongue down your throat or am I special?” he asked with a devilish smile.

I met gaze. I wasn’t sure how long I could entertain this conversation. I was his ally so I had to keep up my end. Even if it makes me feel sleazy.

“No,” I said. “You really didn’t give me any other options.”

“True, but you didn’t really put up a fight,” he said.

“I was also really tipsy,” I said rolling my eyes.  
“Hmm, well we could try again. You can test the theory,” he said.

“OK, not happening,” I said scooting a few inches away.

He laughed and smiled. I looked at Scott and Kate. She was giving me a questioning look. Scott looked like he really didn’t care if I took one for the team.

Seth was talking with the father. I couldn’t hear them, but that really didn’t matter. I knew it wasn’t long before we would be at the border crossing. That’s when things would be tenser than they currently were. I wanted to get the family across without anything happening. If I had to deal with Richie hitting on me I would. He was good-looking, just to be honest with myself I had to admit that. It wasn’t going to be for long, I thought.

“I was kidding, by the way,” he said.

I just looked at him.

“Would you mind if I lay down?” he asked.

I realized he was probably tired. I nodded. He surprised me by putting his head in my lap. I looked down at him. I moved my hand upward to avoid them being crushed underneath him. He grabbed one and pulled it down to his chest. He gave me an odd look. It reminded me of a child who needed comfort and sleep. I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I met Seth’s first, then Scott’s and lastly Kate’s. She seemed almost relieved that Richie was relaxed. Scott seemed to wonder just who or what I was. Seth came to me.

“Don’t do anything to him or I’ll let him do whatever he wants to these people, got it?” he said.

I nodded.

“Good girl,” he said.

I looked down at Richie. He had nodded off to sleep. I put my head back. This day couldn’t get any more stressful. I knew I was deluding myself, but I was trying not to freak out. I decided to sleep. There wasn’t much else to do with Richie in my lap.


	4. Welcome To Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to Mexico is a test of everyone's patience. Emerald deals with Richie trying to kill everyone, again. Plus crossing the board without issues seems to be something Scott can't handle.

_***I do not own the characters and thus this a work of fiction*** _

The RV jerked to a stop. I heard Seth ask why.

“We’re here,” said the father.

Richie sat up and seemed OK. I wasn’t sure how long that would last. He adjusted glasses and then looked at me. I saw his eyes get glassy again.

 _Shit_ , I thought.

Seth wondered back to us and patted his brother on the back, “Almost there.”

“Yes, yes we are,” he said but didn’t sound like the same Richie talking.

I didn’t think he going to do anything but I also was the only one in a position to keep him from killing everyone. There was a limited amount of time between then and now. It would also be the perfect time to have someone do something stupid again.

Richie walked to the front of the RV. Seth gave him back his gun.

 _Fucking great_ , I thought.

I gave Richie ten minutes, tops, before the killing demons mission played through his head again.

“We need to get rid of them,” Richie said.

I knew I would be of no use now. I sat back and left it to Seth.

“ **WE**  need to cross, we can’t show our pretty faces to gate guards remember?” Seth said.

Richie ignored and pointed the gun at Kate and Scott. Kate looked terrified and Scott looked at me, pissed.

“I told you,” Scott scoffed.

“You want to be the first with your brains splattered?” Richie asked.

He put the gun to Scott’s head. I really don’t know what possessed me to stand up and walk over to Richie. The movement made him direct the gun at me. I swear I had a death wish or something. I kept my hands up to keep him from pulling the trigger.

“Sacrificing yourself for demons. You must be with them,” Richie said.

“Richie, listen to me, put the gun down. We can’t cross with dead bodies,” said Seth.

“They’re going to kill us, Seth,” he repeated.

“Richie, I don’t have a weapon. I can’t hurt you. Neither do the kids,” I said calmly. “Please just put the gun down. You won’t be able to complete your mission of meeting her if you don’t get across the border safely.”

He was struggling to come to grips with that. I looked at Scott and I knew, once again, he was going to do something stupid.

He rose and tried to get the gun from Richie. Seth came from behind and put his gun to the back of his head.

“You really want to die, don’t you?” Seth asked.

Richie turned and looked over his shoulder at Scott. Then he elbowed him in the gut.

“Sit down, Bruce Lee,” Richie said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Scott was almost back in the seat when the RV rolled forward hitting the car in front of us. I fell forward. Richie’s strong arm caught me and he collided with the edge of the wall behind us. He grunted loudly.

“What the hell happened?” Seth asked the father.

“I took my foot off the break,” he said.

“Are you trying to kill your kids?” Seth asked.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” he said looking back towards the cars.

“Go,” ordered Seth.

I looked up at Richie. He was giving me a crooked smile.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Fine, now,” he said.

I looked down, “You can let me go now.”

He chuckled again and released his arm from around me. I swore he was going to try to cop a feel of my ass, but he didn’t. I was very thankful for that. I was sure my reaction would be about the same as the last, just angrier. I went and sat near Kate. She smiled nervously at me.

I saw their father outside knockout the guy whose car we just hit. I was a little surprised because now he was bringing him on board with the help of Seth.

“Great, who’s going to drive his car forward?” asked Seth.

“I’ll do it,” said Kate.

“No, Kate-Cakes, you’re no good at lying,” said the father.

“Then maybe you should do it,” said Kate sounding very accusatory.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“I can do it,” Scott said.

“He’ll rat if he gets caught,” said Richie. “We need to take care of them right now.”

“Richie,” I said turning to face him. “How are four dead bodies going to help us?”

I glared at him. He seemed almost happy about how angry I was. That only made it worse.

“Then no one can rat us out,” he said grinning like a cat.

“And you won’t cross the border,” I said walking right up to him.

Two could play this game.

“Our Precious Gem, here has a point,” said Seth. “ Or did you forget about how your trigger happiness got us here? We have our faces plastered all over the state of Texas, brother.”

Richie was still looking down at me. He seemed to understand that he was not going to win this. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he looked at me. It wasn’t an evil look, but it unnerved me.

“Kid, don’t screw this up,” said Seth.

His father and he left the RV and after a brief conversation, Scott got in the mans’ car. The father returned and sat back in the driver’s seat. I went to sit down again. Richie grabbed my arm gently. I turned to give an evil glare.

“Not so fast, Eme,” he said. “You get to keep playing doctor.”

If I could have killed him with a glare I would have done it right then. He thought I was just making things up to save everyone.

 _Fucking asshole_ , I thought.

We were headed to the back. I really was started to get sick of the condescending way he was treating me.

“I’m not playing doctor,” I said quietly.

“Really? And why exactly should I believe that?” asked Richie.

“For the same reason you kissed me in the bathroom at the hotel: you wanted to,” I said.

For once he actually didn’t have anything to say to that. And that simple fact made him clench his very perfect jaw. If he wanted to play war with of the mind with me I would make it so either he admitted the truth of what I said or you didn’t, either way, I would win. Because he would have to prove what I said was wrong. And considering that he used the same line to gain the upper hand I was going to use it against him.

He stayed silent and then decided staring me down wasn’t going to work. He walked back to the front. I turned to see Scott getting escorted out of the car and almost started screaming. This kid really couldn’t get this whole “keep your mouth shut” part through his head.

“See,” said Richie.

“Not now,” said Seth.

Richie made a beeline for me, gun aimed directly between my eyes. At this point, I was at a loss for how to fix this. I just looked Richie.

“The guard is on her way here,” said that father.

Seth grabbed his brother’s shoulder and beckoned Kate to come over.

“We need to hide, now,” he said. “Richie, you’re not going to shoot anyone. Period.”

I raised an eyebrow at Richie.

“Richie, we can’t be rich if we’re in prison,” his brother said.

That got Richie to put the gun down and I turned toward the bathroom/closet area. Somehow all four of us crammed into the closet space. Unfortunately, Richie placed himself in front of me. Keeping me against the wall while he stood over me.

I, in any other situation, would be  _very_  ok with this. Right now I needed the crazy bastard as far away from me as possible. I could hear the muffled conversation of the guard and the father. The Richie turned around and started his “we need to kill all people” speech again. Seth was well past the point of understanding and decide an elbow to his face would be good. He went out cold leaving me to catch his full weight without crushing my face in the process.

I heard the guard say she was going to board and check things out. Seth cocked the revolver and positioned himself to get ready to do whatever it took to keep us hidden. There was some movement. And the door of the RV opened. The closed and we heard the muffled conversation. I was holding my breath and trying to handle Richie’s weight against me.

After the footsteps got closer I thought for sure we were going to be discovered. That’s when the RV door opened again and it seemed that the person ordered the guard to go check something else out. We heard her leave and the other person walked right to where we hiding and opened the door the female guard had just been about to open and opened it. I almost screamed, but the guard said something about a guy named Carlos and keeping a deal.

He also seemed to be in on whatever Seth and Richie were a part of. He said we were clear to go. He left and Seth helped get Richie off me and into a chair. Once we all took a second to breathe, Seth sat in the driver’s seat and waited for the light to turn green for us to pull forward. That’s when we heard shots near the main border building. They were very quickly forgotten because Seth hit the gas as the light turned green. I fell back into Richie’s lap. Luckily he was still unconscious.

I was about the get up when the guy who was dragged on the RV woke up.

“Where’s my car?” He asked dazed.

Seth pulled over and gave him a wad of cash and let him off the RV. Then pulled away. I sighed and completely forgot I was sitting in Richie’s lap until I went to sit back. I went to get up and I heard Seth click his tongue. I looked at him.

“Stay put,” he said.

I looked at him incredulously. He had to be kidding me.

“You can stay put for a little bit, we’re almost there,” he said.

I swore I would find a way to get payback for this. Plus Richie was bound to use this to his advantage later once he woke up.


	5. The Titty Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's nerves are a little worse for wear, but they made to point B on the Gecko brothers tour: A strip club in the middle of nowhere Mexico. How convenient! Emerald has to...take one for the team...>.<

**_*I do not own the characters and thus this a work of fiction*_ **

While I was sure I was going to find a way to make Seth pay for this "request", I really didn't need to give Richie any more ammo to use against me later. This current position I was sitting in was the polar opposite of what I wanted to be doing. We drove in silence for about ten minutes.

Then a building came into view as we followed the bend in the road. We were in the middle of nowhere Mexico and we stop at a cross between a strip club and a truck stop. If was called The Titty Twister. I wasn't entirely sure we were safe now that the Gecko brothers got to point B. We pulled up and parked. Just before I met Seth's eyes I felt Richie's hand on my hip.

 _Awesome, he's awake!,_  I thought.

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw as I heard Seth laugh.

"Is this the way you apologize?" asked Richie leaning forward.

The most awkward part was the very prominent part of his anatomy that was pressing against my ass. Not to mention I almost jumped out of his grasp the moment he touched the bare skin on my hip. I had forgotten I was wearing a midnight blue halter top and jean shorts. So it was safe to say I had a lot of exposed skin.

"You can thank Seth for this," I said after I let out a sigh. "It won't happen again."

"Too bad," he said in my ear.

Any  _other_  time I wouldn't have minded the attention, but Richie was a little more dangerous than the average guy. He was also in a fragile state of mind. His hand stayed on my hip. Making my nerves fry a little faster. Luckily, Seth decided not to make me suffer any longer and opened the doors to the RV. I almost leaped out of Richie's lap. He smiled crookedly with a cocky laugh falling out of his mouth seconds later. There was nothing but bikers and truckers in the parking lot. It was like some thrill show out here.

Bikers were revving engines and mingling. The face of this bar/truck stop was flashy. This place was the epitome of decadence. I looked at the family and they seemed very uncomfortable with being here. I didn't blame them. I felt really exposed for some reason. I turned to see the reasons why I was even here get off the RV.

Richie looked a kid in a candy store. I wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. I had a feeling the day was going to get worse. Seth gestured to go in and the father didn't budge.

"We don't need to be here. Let us go, this wasn't part of the deal," He said.

"The deal was we make our deal with Carlos, then we let you go," said Seth jiggling the keys to the RV.

The father wasn't happy but knew that he didn't have a choice at the moment. Richie came up behind me. Putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Home sweet home," he said like I was feeling the same way as him.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes as we walked up the entrance. We were spotted by the greeter shouting about the different 'flavors' you could find inside. He referred to Kate and me as Apple Pie and Chocolate Delight.

"Ain't no one getting dessert today from us," he said nodding at Kate and I.

 _Ok, chivalry wasn't dead_ , I thought.

I nodded back at Seth so I didn't have to say thank you. Richie wasn't going release me anytime soon. I hoped once we were inside that he would get distracted by a dancer and leave me alone. The chances looked  _very_  promising when we opened the door and walked inside.

It was a strip club. There were topless dancers everywhere. I felt Richie leave my side. I followed Seth to the table and sat down. I let out a sigh. I wanted this day to be over. Seth left for a few minutes. The Fuller family as I had found out their name looked uncomfortable. About as uncomfortable as any Christian family would in a decadent like this.

Seth came back with five shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I wasn't really in the mood for more alcohol to be in my system. He set a shot glass in front of everyone and poured whiskey in each. Then passed them to each of us. Richie was nowhere to be found.

 _Of fucking course_ , I thought.

I raised my eyebrow at him after looking at the shot.

"You really think whiskey is a good idea for me?" I asked.

"You went to college, right?" He smiled.

I made a "you got me there" look and grabbed my shot glass. I waited for whatever Seth had planned for these shots to happen.

"None for me, none for them," said Joseph Fuller.

I rolled my eyes and decided to look for the elusive Richie. I heard the two go back and forth.

"What about you, college girl," Seth asked.

I had a look at Kate, after her confession. I tried to be reassuring that that wasn't the worst thing she could do.

"I tricked my father into paying me for research work," I started. "I also got my ex to think I was pregnant and had my dad's best lawyer get me child support. Kicker is: there is no child. Never was."

Seth almost couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. Scott raised his hand to fist bump me, which I bumped back with a smile. Kate seemed at a lost on how to feel about that. Dad Fuller didn't really care. I felt an Almighty speech coming.

Seth and he argued back and forth, I tuned it out.

"Glasses up. Up!" said Seth.

Everyone, but Daddy Fuller raised their glass.

"Here's to the book of Revelations," said Seth.

We all took our shot. Seth stood up and said something about a horse. I leaned forward and grabbed the whiskey. I figured it was better to get drunk than listen to the Fuller family fall apart. I glanced around and saw Richie in the corner throwing knives. Good, he found something productive to do. I caught Kate's look of "help me" when I turned back. I sighed, poured another shot, downed it and looked back at her.

"What?" I said, knowing full well what she was about to ask.

"Can you talk to Richie? Maybe you can get the keys from Seth that way," she said.

"Oh, play decoy again? Is that all?" I said sarcastically.

She gave a look.

"No, Kate," said Joseph.

I turned to him, "I don't need your approval, thanks."

I looked at Kate. I don't know why, but she was far too innocent to be dealing with things like this. I had to help her.

"I will  _try_ , no promises," I snapped getting up.

Now to find Richie. He was missing from the knife throwing area. And there were two not so happy people arguing. So my guess was that he won. The woman kept point to the curtained area. Of course, that would be the place that he would be. The one place I certainly didn't want to be alone with him in. I headed in the direction of the private dances and a blonde man stepped in front of me. I really wasn't in the mood.

"No, no lame ass pick up line is going to work. I don't need help, and you have nothing I want," I said and pushed him out of my way.

He put the pool stick out to stop me. I turned and glared at him.

"My name is Death Wish," I said taking the pool stick and shoving into his chest.

He gasped and doubled over. I dropped the pool stick next to him and kept moving. I saw the silhouette of a man and a woman. I hesitated as I got the opening of the curtain. I wasn't trying to ruin the lap dance, but I wasn’t going to stand and watch it either.

My shadow must have given me away. He told the dancer to leave. I saw her wink at me before exiting.

“What do you want, Emerald?” He asked me.

I walked in, “The keys.”

He sat up, “Well it’s not up to me.”

I really wasn’t tipsy enough for this. I stood in front of him, more than an arm’s length away. I didn’t trust him to not make a move.

“You and your brother don’t need the Fuller family or me anymore. Just ask Seth for the keys,” I said.

He raised an eyebrow as if he had knowledge of something I didn’t.

“Why should I? What do I get if I do convince my brother to give up the keys?” He asked leaning forward.

I knew there was going to a price. I just didn’t think I would have anything to give him in return. At least not in the typical way. With Richie, it was about more than money. There would be no check big enough to clear this debt. I closed my eyes and sighed.

“What do you want?” I asked, knowing that his answer would be not to my liking either way.

He sat back, adjusting his suit coat as he did so. He was quiet for a bit and I was literally dreading the answer that was about to come out of his confident mouth. The smile and devilish look in his eyes told me I wasn’t going to escape the Gecko brothers for a while.

“You,” he said smiling, cockily.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

“Fine,” I said but made no move to get closer to him.

He patted the spot next to him. The smile on his face was really starting to get to me. I just walked over and decided to pretend that I wanted this to happen. I sat down and tried to not to flinch as his hand reached up to run a finger down my cheek to my collarbone. Surprisingly his hands were soft. Just like before. Only this time I felt like it was the sane version of Richie that was feeling me up. I tried not to move when his fingers trailed back up to my jawline and ran over my bottom lip.

I have been told my lips are my best feature. They were full and big. “Black girl genes” is what some of the people my mom was friends with had called them. The fact that Richie taking interest in them didn’t bother me. I just didn’t trust me. Caged animal mentality, I guess. That or the alcohol was helping my subconscious. I would have to be dead to not notice Richie was good looking.

“You going to blame the alcohol this time?” he asked leaning closer to me.

I glanced sideways. Gauging the danger level. I wasn’t going to answer. It was best not to give him any leeway. He seemed very sure and steady.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he said.

He turned my head to his, he looked down at my lips before planting a very possessive kiss on them. I returned the kiss partially. Then I heard footsteps stop in the immediate vicinity. I knew it was Seth, but Richie had more of my attention.

“Jesus, Richie,” said Seth.

He made no move to come closer and Richie seemed satisfied with his prize. So he broke the kiss and gave his brother a look. Richie’s hand fell to my forearm. He looked at me and nodded for me to leave. I got up and walked quickly back to the table. I plopped down in the chair and didn’t say anything for a solid two and a half minutes. I pulled the whiskey bottle away from Scott. He seemed almost hell-bent on finishing the damn thing by himself.

I ignored the dirty look he gave me and downed the rest of the bottle. They all kind of looked at me funny. Then I heard the whistle behind me. I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to flip out with a sigh.

“I see you learned a lot at college,” said Seth with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I gave him a look. He walked off to probably talk to Richie.

“Did you get the keys?” Kate sheepishly asked.

“Working on it,” I said.

I had a good feeling this alcohol was going to kick in and something not so fun was going to happen. Kate stood up and walked toward the knife throwing area. Richie and Seth were trying to settle the key dispute that I had attempted but was not very successful. I almost jumped up to get her when the alcohol made sure I was not going anywhere. I looked over and saw her standing against the wall, she had the target held above her head. I couldn’t help but say a small prayer. I really didn’t want anything to happen to her. She didn’t deserve it. I held my breath when I saw Richie ready himself to throw the knife.

When I didn’t hear Kate scream almost half a minute later I looked above her and realized that the knife went straight through the target’s center. I would have gotten up and cheered, but a loud voice silenced the room and the stoplight centered on the main stage. My vision and equilibrium started to fail and I missed most of the introduction of the dancer about to take the stage.

“…SANTANICO PANDEMONIUM!!!” the man on stage announced.

The moment she was in the spotlight my heart dropped into my stomach. I didn’t know what if was about her that set off the warning bells. I was almost positive tonight’s show was about to get  _very_  ugly and soon.


	6. Santanico Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making to the Titty Twister Emerald makes a deal and everyone gets to meet Richie’s mystery woman. And it’s out the frying pan and into the fire again.

As she started her show I felt the atmosphere change. Everyone had their eye on her. Even me. That wasn't my problem. The look on Richie's face was. He seemed to be only one completely captured by her. The strip tease show started and she zeroed in on him. It was like the we're having their own moment and the rest of us didn't exist. The urge to be jealous would be normal. This was anything but. Watching them I realized that she would fit the description of the woman Richie said was calling to him.  
I hoped that I was being paranoid. I really wanted to be wrong. That or the alcohol was super strong and the feeling was a placebo affect of some sort. I don't think I could have watched the Richie lap vodka off Santanico's foot sober. I swore Richie was in some kind of weird trance. Hell, maybe we all were. Seth seemed less intrigued by the minute. He seemed a little out of his element all of sudden.  
As the show continued my sense of unease got worse. Santanico was back on stage in front of Richie. I had that prickly feeling run up my spine like someone was behind me. That was the precise moment I saw a blur of an arm come down from behind Richie and impale his already injured hand that was now stuck to the counter with a black knife. I looked up to see the Ranger again. He was the last person we needed to see right now.  
Everything stopped. Santanico turned looked from Richie to the Ranger and then back at Richie. She looked like she was going growl. Instead, I heard an animal like screech. Her son shifted and she now has brownish red scales covering hey body. Also there was a fresh set of fangs protruding from her mouth. And they weren't like normal fangs either. They kind of looked like snake fangs. They replaced the top row of teeth completely. The bottom row was replaced with tiny sharp looking teeth.  
I automatically moved out of my seat. The Ranger had a gun to Richie's head and Seth had revolver pointed at the Ranger. I heard the Ranger says something about paying just before Santanico lunged at him. I dropped to the floor. My equilibrium wasn't great considering the amount of alcohol I had in me currently. Richie had removed the blade from his hand. That was when a lot of crazy started happening all at once. More the dancer changed into whatever Santanico was. And they started ripping into people.  
Out of all that the band resumed playing. The seemed to only add the level of chaos. There were gun shots firing. I wasn’t sure who they were at, but it snapped me back into sobriety. I noticed the vampire thing heading straight for me. Luckily, I managed to get off my ass in time to miss the teeth that wanted to sink into my exposed arm. I immediately looked Richie and Seth. They were only a few feet in front of me, but so were half a dozen vamp/snake things.  
I sighed and picked the first weapon I could remotely use: the broken bottle on the stage. I shrugged, it was better than nothing. I made a step towards them and the vamp who previously tried to eat me was smack dab in front of me. I near jumped out of me skin. I froze and for some reason so did the vamp. It then imploded and disintegrated into ash. A knife was in the pile of ash in front of my feet. I looked up from it at Richie. I gave him a quick smile and walked towards him and his brother.  
Santanico seemed to not be done with protecting Richie. However, the Ranger was in the way again and this time she actually sank her teeth into him. I stumbled back and Seth pulled me back behind him. Richie gave him a look. I couldn’t have cared less. I was in the line of fire between Santanico and Richie. Not exactly where I want to be. Just to be honest. I looked at the scene playing out before me. They, the vampire/snake things, were literally tearing people’s throats out.  
I looked for the Fuller and found barricaded behind a table. With one of those things attempt to make them her next meal. Daddy Fuller held up his cross necklace. The vamp/snake thing preceded to eat it. That put a very disturbed look on the entire family. Luckily that slight distraction allowed for Scott to grab the shotgun and blow her head off. I raised and eyebrow.  
Santanico reverted to human form and headed towards Richie. While wiping the blood off her face. I wasn’t sure what she was going to do. I don’t anything could have prepared more for the words that came out of her mouth.  
“It’s all right, Richard. It’s me. I’ve been waiting for you,” she said calmly.  
Like the fact that she was sinking her fangs into human beings fifteen seconds ago wasn’t a thing. Seth slid next to his brother and pointed the revolver and pulled the trigger twice before anyone could say ‘boo’. I jumped slightly. There was a lot of things going on, but I happened to be right behind Seth.  
Santanico transformed back into a monster and seemed really pissed about being interrupted. This seemed to create more animosity between Seth and Richie.  
“Stop!” yelled Richie and pulled his brothers arm down. “Why’d you do that?”  
“Because she’s a goddamn monster!” snapped Seth in amazement that his younger brother even entertains the idea that she wasn’t a monster.  
Then Seth pointed the gun at Richie, “Now, you answer me this. Why has she been waiting for you?”  
Considering I had eluded to this scenario of Richie meeting the woman who was making him see demons. I wasn’t entirely impressed that Seth wasn’t listening. I knew this would be happening I just thought it would happen later. You know, not when there are people being eaten.  
“Seth,” I said. “Is fighting with your going to help us right—“  
“Hush and Richie answer the question,” said Seth.  
At this, I walked over to the Fuller family to check on this. I wasn’t going to get in the middle that dysfunctional relationship.  
“Everyone all right?” I asked.  
I got a nod from everyone and a quick smile from the perv, who surprisingly didn’t get dismembered during the chaos. I would have paid for front row seats to that. I thought Kate was going to piss herself or start crying any minute.  
“Kate?” I said.  
She looked at me like she just learned her name.  
“I’m ok,” she said.  
I turned to the Gecko brothers. They still didn’t seem to be coming to an understanding. Not that that surprised anyone. Daddy Fuller wasn’t having it so he rushed over to them.  
“Will you two quit.” He said. “We don’t have time for you to play Cain and Abel. We just got attacked by the devil’s legion. We need to find a way out of here.”  
We all searched and couldn’t find a single way out. Seth unloaded his revolver at the doorway came in through. It did even budge.  
“Stop! Stop!” Richie snapped pulling his brothers arm down. “It’s no use. Looks like they’ve got tempered steel deadbolts all the way up and down.”  
“We checked everywhere there isn’t even a back way to a kitchen,” said Daddy Fuller. “This placed is sealed up tighter than a drum.”  
“So we’re stuck,” I said.  
Kate wasn’t happy, “So we’re stuck here with those whatever they are.”  
I saw the look on Seth’s face and rolled my eyes.  
“You should ask Richie about that. What they are. He’s seen them before,” said Seth.  
I was really getting annoyed by this wounded puppy routine.  
“Yeah, in my mind!” Richie defended.  
“Bullshit! Played me like an 8-track,” said Seth.  
“Ok! We get it, Seth, you apparently feel betrayed!” I snapped.  
Seth turned to me like a hyena on its prey.  
“Why would Richie bust you out of prison to come all the way here? Why even involve you at all if he was just thinking about himself. You were in prison, Seth or did you fucking forget. I don’t want to hear this baby back bullshit anymore! It’s not helping! Richie do you have an idea about how to killing these things?” I asked.  
Seth frown and would speak up, but I made a mocking crybaby face. I followed Richie and sat down next to him.  
“Thanks,” said Richie.  
“I didn’t do it for you. Your brother is being a bitch. I am somewhat still tipsy and it annoyed the shit out of me,” I said.  
This was also the reason I sat down. The adrenaline was lowering and the intoxication was getting to me again. Richie laughed. Then the perv entered into the scene as they were discussing what the snake/vampire hybrid. The perv made his way back on the scene and judging by the gun pointed at him the introduction wasn’t going well.


	7. Los Hermanos Gecko's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now trapped in the bar the gang has to figure out how to get past the enemy. Scott tries to play hero...again. Eva tries to be sober. Richie and Seth do what they do best...BOOM!

Amor Culebras: Los Hermanos Gecko's  
Considering that we were in deep shit I was concerned about when the snake/vamp lady looking for Richie was going to pop back up. The perv was trying to introduce himself. And Daddy Fuller wasn’t too pleased with the code name “Sex Machine”. I wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol that made laugh loudly or just the fact that he actually thought the name though. It was the stupidest name to give yourself. My head went down when I laughed so when I raised it everyone was looking at me. Seth was rolling his eyes.

“How drunk are you?” he asked.

I think he knew, but just for asking I pointed to the empty bottle of Gin next to me. I didn’t actually drink that bottle, but it was the same size as the whiskey bottle. This time also made me remember that they were both there when I did that.

“Dude, you watched her down the bottle, remember?” said Richie.

He raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head.

“Sorry, I was trying to not be mean, but how in the fuck does anyone have a code name ‘Sex Machine’ and realistically say it with a straight face?” I said trying, failing miserably, at keeping the giggles under control.

‘Sex Machine’ was none too happy about it either. However, I really didn’t care. It did break the tension for a short while. After a few minutes, I was able to gain control of myself. Richie came over to me.

“You think you’re sober enough to sharpen wood?” He asked with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes, “Do I look hammered?”

He chuckled, “Maybe.”

“I’m fine. Sober enough to sharpen wood for stakes,” I said.

“Good,” he said.

He picked up the first piece of wood he could find and throw in my direction. I didn’t remotely have the reflexes to catch it, so it hit the table and rolled toward me, while I watched it like a two-year-old. I picked it up like I was going to do something smart, but ended up waving it around like it was sage or something.

“I’m not really sure you should be handling this,” said Seth stabbing a large hunting knife into the table.

I looked from the knife to Seth. He gave me a quick smile and snapped his fingers as if telling me what to start doing. I rolled my eyes and pulled the knife out of the table. As I start sharpening the piece of wood in my hands it gave me something to anchor my thoughts. I hadn’t had a moment to think or even reflect on anything that had happened.

First, I had a lady boner the younger Gecko brother. How I was going t navigate that was a friggin mystery. Second, my dad was going blow his lid when he realized I wasn’t home in time for his stupid black market conference call. Third, how the fuck what going to even get back home in one piece. This wasn’t exactly an easy situation to get out of. Not with snake vampire things trying to kill me. And considering that we were locked in the lovely hole in the wall bar in the middle of Mexico, I don’t think I had an option of thinking all of this was a dream.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly screamed until I saw who it was. Tall, dark and crazy was putting more pieces of wood on the table. I hadn’t realized how many stakes I had already made. He grabbed those and planted a kiss on my cheek. Like we were some happy couple in the middle of a crisis.

If I was being honest with myself I wasn’t really going to complain. However, the life or death situation we were in wasn’t exactly the perfect scenario to be doing that in. Seth showed up next to me and took the stakes that I finished.

“That should be the last of it,” he said with a grunt.

I nodded and quickly finished the stake I was currently working on. I stood up and walked over to the large pile of stake and other pointed objects that they had piled on the floor. The pile in the center of the room and even though I was human even I wouldn’t have survived whatever Richie’s crazy idea was.

I wasn’t really sure blowing up the pile was going to be enough, but hey, I didn’t have any better ideas.

I wasn’t really sure blowing up the pile was going to be enough, but hey, I didn’t have any better ideas.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I asked.

“Yes,” said Richie, throwing me a look. “It will work.”

I honest to God giggled at that, like a fucking groupie. Seth gave me a weird look and I turned around and sat back at the table with my face hidden by my hair. I need the alcohol or my lady boner to give. I wasn’t really in the mood to deal with any of this sober, but at least I didn’t look like a teenage girl giggle every time her crush does anything in her direction.

I heard someone sit down next to mean and automatically assumed it was Kate. She was probably going to ask about the keys or say thank you or a combination of both.

“Are you all right?” She asked.

To be honest I really wasn’t. However, there was no way I was going to tell Princess Kate this. She would barely understand it anyway. I really wanted to get out this deal with Richie. Although a part of me was thrilled that the deal was even a thing. I felt Kate jump suddenly so I raised my head. Only to immediately wish I hadn’t. Richie, or rather the bottom half of him, was directly in my line of sight.

“For the love of all things good, please stop being in my personal bubble!” I snapped turning and standing up.

He smiled, handed me a bottle of water and sauntered away. I turned and looked at Kate. Making sure that that really just happened.

“What the fuck?” I mouthed.

She shrugged and turned back to the stage where we currently had more visitors. Three to be precise. I, for lack of having a weapon, decided taking a huge gulp of water was about the best thing to do at that point.

The big guy on the main stage had shifted into his vampire/snake form. That morphed his hands into three fingers, sorta. They looked like the tails of a snake. Then there were two more women on either side of him. They started to advance and while that happened I grabbed Kate and pulled her behind me. That was when I remember the knife. It was still on the table, but out of reach at the current moment. However, the movement seemed to attract their attention.

“Don’t fucking move,” said Seth.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the knife on the table. Seth seemed pissed that it was even out of my hand period. I took that moment to lean sideways to inch the knife closer to me. Unfortunately, that movement was enough for them to pounce. The woman/snake/vampire closest to us leaped in front of us just as I grabbed the knife.

Scott decided it was time to play hero and went for the shotgun in front of him on the floor. Daddy Fuller said something about channeling something and the snake lady kicked Scott straight into the open column of the wall. The column was hollow so we heard him fall through.

The one in front of us turned on us and crouched, ready to attack. I brandished the knife. Not entirely sure that was going to help us at the moment. I looked at Richie. I don’t exactly know what face I was wearing, but he shifted his focus to the big man on stage and popped a few rounds off. Not that it did a whole lot, but the woman whipped her head in the direction of the sound and gave us the few seconds to duck behind an upturned table. Daddy Fuller went behind another table and ducked. Seth followed while being stalked by the two women. Richie seemed to only make it a few inches towards us. Big man on stage was within arms reach of him and wasn’t slowing down. He knocked the gun out of Richie’s hands and batted him in the wall behind the table. I heard the thud when he hit the ground and grunted cough he made as he sat up and pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket. I saw him smile as he dialed a number. A second later…BOOOM!


End file.
